Serah (Sun)
Serah is the chosen heroine of the titular Blade of the Sun. Story Normal Day Heroine Serah was raised by artificer Kiah in the floating continent of Hylein, and taught to rely on improvisation, instinct and imagination. One day as she was tasked to bring a blade to the winner of a Copter game in the Consortium siege, a rapid series of events forced her instead to take action against the threatening mage Shikeru who upset the weather and made traveling from an island to another almost impossible. With the conscripted help of Alyna Linebeck and her Copter, Serah spent her time rushing from one point of Hylein to another, meeting the Spirit of the Hero who guided her despite chiding her for her innocence and carelessness. Quickly picking up the art of battle and swordplay, Serah saved several regions and helps several people, including zora princess Syruto, farmers Cremia and Romani, and rebellious Gerudo Velaaru. Serah also met Tamara, who helped her with finding her way to the center of Hylein where the Master Sword lies. Serah was thus revealed as the champion of Hylein and accessed, after a brief fight with Shikeru, the world below Hylein - a devastated and corrupted world that had been tormented by the Sovereign Abyss. Serah swore to change it and was returned to the surface world. Saving the World Serah kept fighting to save the world, encountering embodiments of Deities of yore and being guided towards Fragments of the Sun in order to reforge the Master Sword into the legendary Blade of the Sun. However, the responsibilities on her shoulders started to erode her will to fight, causing her to return to the Spirit of the Hero, looking for purpose. The Spirit thus judged her in a battle and lost, telling Serah that she was the one who would ease the Spirit's mistakes. Her courage rekindled, Serah kept retrieving solar fragments, also learning that a massive war was once lost by her own ancestor, a Hero of Courage, and that a Prince of Wisdom sacrificed himself to seal away the lower continent in order for Hylein to prosper. After retrieving each fragment, the Blade of the Sun rekindled, Serah went to fight Shikeru - and learned that he was the Prince of legends, Hilden, merged with the Blade of the Storm he used to seal away Hyrule. Final Chapter Serah defeating Shikeru, swearing to ease his corruption, but was interrupted by Bahr, a recurring enemy who turned out to be possessed by the Sovereign Abyss. She attempted to control a nearby Tamara only for Alyna to jump into the blow and becomes possessed instead. As Alyna disappears, Serah prays to the goddesses and unites with Shikeru in order to fight her. Learning that the Sovereign Abyss is a corrupted Tamara from a previous encounter, and that the Spirit of the Hero was her girlfriend, the Serah that failed, Serah swears to redeem the Spirit's honor and leaps into the fray, finally successfully putting an end to her rule by uniting her blade with Shikeru's Blade of the Storm. She then rests afterwards as both worlds are saved. Appearance Serah is an young girl with messy green hair and equally green eyes, who prefers to dress in a darker shade of green as well. Her usual expression is a smug smile. Personality Childish, irresponsible and spontaneous, Serah follows her instinct and enjoys every moment in life much like her uncle. At first, she takes her responsibilities in stride and does not worry much about her purpose and place in life. However, after seeing the Sovereign Abyss-corrupted Hyrule, Serah starts to doubt whether, at her age, she can truly save everyone. Drawing courage from desperate situations, always daring and living in the extreme, Serah is not one to give up however, and turned her own doubts into more motivation to succeed. Her optimism did waver but refused to break, showing her true heroism as one who confronts her own imperfections and keeps fighting with a smile. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities. Serah possesses strength, speed and stamina superior to most individuals. * Artifact Use. Serah is attuned to several Artifacts, incluiding a myriad of minor artifacts and a handful of especially powerful ones such as the Blade of the Sun. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Blade of the Sun features Serah as a central character. Trivia * She is associated with the sign of Pisces. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm